The Pretanama People
by Elizabeth Maxwell
Summary: Elizabeth is kidnapped during Christmas.


The Preta-na-ma People

By Elizabeth Maxwell

Christmas, Year of Liberation

"Jesus Christ sent the Star Child. She is His messenger on Earth."

"What do you mean by that? What is her mission?"

"Well, the Star Child, Elizabeth Maxwell, is Christ's emissary…No, more than that. She is His tool, His instrument. Jesus speaks through this child."

"A modern-day Joan of Arc?"

"Hardly. Elizabeth is much, much more than that. Again, she is not merely a messenger, she is a tool, a catalyst even."

"For what purpose, Dr. Heyward?"

A chuckle. "I'd think that would be self-explanatory. If this child has the ability to communicate with Christ, then He works through her. The two are nearly one, you see. He is important to her, and she is significant to Him…It is not because she is half-Visitor and half-human that she has powers…No, it is because of Christ. He gave her power. Through the Star Child, we shall witness the Second Coming, the great Millennium that He has promised."

"On what do you base your information?"

"You've seen the news, read the papers, become fascinated with the interviews--Elizabeth Maxwell is something special indeed. Jesus was wise beyond His years. At twelve, He was a teacher. Elizabeth, in reality, is less than a year old, yet her growth is extraordinary. He is preparing her for a higher purpose, ladies and gentleman, mark my words. What she did with the Visitor doomsday weapon is only the tip of the iceberg. Reports of her powers could not be silenced. We know what she represents. He is the Prince of Peace. She is the source of Preta-na-ma. Ladies and gentleman, He will return, and this little girl, this Star Child, will be the reason. The beginning of a new era is dawning--the Millennium…"

"Is it true you are the leader of a cult?"

A chuckle. "That's utterly preposterous." 

"And that concluded today's press conference in which Dr. Malcolm Heyward unveiled his new book, Peace, Preta-na-ma, and the Millennium. Tomorrow, Dr. Heyward is scheduled to attend a book signing at B. Dalton on Sixth and Highland. This reporter will be there…"

"Crazy kooks," Mike Donovan remarked and changed the channel…

*******************************************************************************

"Happy holidays, sir. Is there something I can help you find?" a young clerk asked.

"Happy holidays to you, too. Yes, as a matter of fact…I'm trying to find a book on horses," Robert Maxwell replied.

"For yourself?"

"No, for my granddaughter."

"How old is she?"

"Uh…eight."

"Well, I know we have just what you're looking for. Right this way."

He glanced back at Elizabeth, engrossed in the fantasy section. 'Oh, she'll be fine,' he thought. 'This horse will be just what she needs.' 

"Here you go, sir. These could be of help," she said, handing him a stack of five books. "Browse through them; I feel sure one of them will have what you want. If there's anything else, let me know. I'm Charlie."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"No problem. After all, it's Christmas, and this year is special indeed." With that, she turned toward the front windows, windows that no longer reflected the shadow of a Mother Ship. It would be a very special Christmas indeed…

Except that Kathleen was not there to share it. Except that Polly and Katie resented Robin and were uncomfortable around Elizabeth. Robert did not know what to do. Julie Parrish assured him that things would work themselves out, but, so far, that had not been the case. Robert was worried. He did not know about other families, but his had yet to adjust to life without the Visitors.

*******************************************************************************

'I wonder if Grandpa will let me get this book…I know it's only a few days until Christmas, but Frodo and his quest sound so much fun, and I DO have eleven dollars saved up.'

Elizabeth had found a seat a few minutes earlier and sat down to read her book. 

"Honey, you're going to have to move," a lady told her. "We have to set up for a book signing and we need this space, okay?"

A tall man stood behind her, and he was staring intently at Elizabeth.

"Okay." Elizabeth stood up and stood aside, still reading, oblivious to the stranger's interest in her.

"Dr. Heyward, would you like something to drink?"

"Uh…no, thank you. I bring my own water…"

"Here's where you'll be set up. I'll announce it on the PA, and we can get started?"

"Yes."

Dr. Malcolm Heyward was one hundred percent certain it was she. This little girl was Elizabeth Maxwell, the Star Child. His hand physically ached to reach out and touch her hair, to feel her skin, to breathe in her scent, and to converse with her. 'She has no idea where her destiny lies.' He made a motion with his hand, and a man appeared instantly at his side.

"Yes, Dr. Heyward?"

"Follow her…She is the Star Child."

"Yes, Dr. Heyward."

"Welcome to B. Dalton Bookseller. Today we are proud to welcome Dr. Malcolm Heyward, author of Peace, Preta-na-ma, and the Millennium, here today only to sign his book. Meet Dr. Heyward on the first floor reading area, near the entrance. Thank you."

"Oh, my God. Where is Elizabeth?" Robert worried. He left his books where he had been reading them, and ran toward the front of the store, where he left her. Totally engrossed in a J.R.R. Tolkein novel, Elizabeth did not know that Heyward's book, whose poster she stood under, featured her. 

"Elizabeth, let's go," Robert tried to remain calm, so as not to alarm her.

"Grandpa, may I get this book?"

"Not today, honey."

He took her small hand tightly in his larger one. Together, they fled the store--under the watchful gaze of Dr. Heyward. Unbeknownst to Robert and Elizabeth, they were being followed.

*******************************************************************************

"Hi, Mike," Julie Parrish greeted and gave Mike a kiss. Mike returned the kiss with one of his own. 

"How was your day, Julie?"

"Horrible…I don't even want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse." She plopped down on the couch beside him. 

"Poor baby." He reached over and put her feet in his lap. Taking off her shoes, he began massaging her feet.

"Oh, Mike…Now I know why I love you." They laughed together, and she closed her eyes. "How was your day?"

"It was fine, kinda slow…Oh, I almost forgot. Some scholar wrote a book about Elizabeth as being a catalyst for the Millennium…Malcolm…"

"Heyward?!"

"Yeah! That's it! You know him?"

"No, but I've heard of him. Rumor is that he is this cult guru. I met him once actually. Pretty scary guy once he gets to talking about his beliefs, even before the Visitors. Hmmm…Maybe I should tell Robert about this, huh?"

"Wouldn't hurt. Besides, this guy is probably not as crazy as we think, but to be on the safe side…"

"You're right, Mike…I'll call him as soon as you finish. Now get back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am."

*******************************************************************************

He held her picture in his hand. His new book would be about her and her significance to the New Millennium. She was no Virgin Mary, no Star Child, but she was important all the same. 

Malcolm studied her face. She was so young, so fragile. True, she had survived one battle. Did she have the strength to withstand another? That was the question.

"Dr. Heyward, are we getting closer?"

"Yes, we are close, so very close, my child. Only a little while longer. We must be patient."

"Yes, Dr. Heyward…"

Malcolm knew he had to busy his idle hands and mind, or he'd think of the upcoming plans every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Writing was the answer. His next book would be on the woman in the picture. He knew that various "cults" had been formed based on her in recent months, as well as "cults" based on the Star Child. He preferred to think of his group as a Movement. Movements had purpose, while "cults" had such a negative connotation. He was a scholar, an academic, a devoted child of God; thus, he created a Movement. Privately, his group had a name but it was not a name known to outsiders. He looked at the calendar. December 22...it was almost time.

*******************************************************************************

"Hi, Julie."

"Hi, Robert."

"Is Robin here, too?"

"Yeah, she and Elizabeth are in the back."

"If I can, Robert, I'd like to talk to you and Robin…alone."

"Sure, Julie. Is something the matter?"

"It's more a concern I have, really," she said.

Robin and Elizabeth came into the den. "Hi, you two. Elizabeth, I need to talk to your mommy and grandpa for a few minutes, okay?"

"Why don't you go outside and play, honey?"

Elizabeth nodded. 'Grown-ups,' she thought, shaking her head.

"Robert, Robin, I don't mean to upset you, but there is a man who is…interested in Elizabeth. I don't know how much further it goes than that…but I think you should be aware--"

"Malcolm Heyward, right?" Robert asked.

Julie nodded.

"He saw Elizabeth the other day, and I think he knew who she was."

"Wait--" Robin interrupted. "I'm her mother, and you didn't even tell me?! How COULD you, Dad?"

"Robin," Robert began, attempting to soothe her, "I did not want to worry you. It's nothing really."

"Nothing?! I can't believe that you didn't say anything!"

"Robin, it's really okay," Julie said. "Of course this guy is not going to try anything…You need to know, though, so that Elizabeth does not see that this is the subject of books now. The important thing is to keep all of this from her, right?"

Robin nodded, "You're right, Julie. But I'm her mother, and if I am to shield my daughter from unpleasant experiences, I have to know first."

"You have a point, Robin, and I'm sorry. I make a mistake," Robert admitted.

"Why is this man interested in Elizabeth anyway?" asked Robin.

Julie and Robert shared a glance. "Honey," Julie replied, "are you sure you are ready to hear this?"

"Yes, Julie, I want the truth."

"His name is Dr. Heyward, and he wrote a book…"

"Peace, Preta-na-ma, and the Millennium," Robert offered.

Julie nodded. "Dr. Heyward claims that Elizabeth received her powers from Jesus Christ, and it was through him that she disarmed the doomsday weapon. He says Elizabeth is the key to the Second Coming--that Elizabeth can bring about the Millennium."

"But HOW? I don't understand…"

"We don't know how, Robin," Robert explained. "This doctor probably doesn't have an explanation either. It's just a play for publicity. That's all. You don't need to worry. We're going to take care of Elizabeth."

"Your father's right, Robin. This doctor is trying to make a name for himself, and he thinks this is the way to do it. This will all die down soon, you'll see."

"I just want things normal, that's all," Robin whined.

Polly entered the room and laughed derisively on the way to her room. "Ha! What's normal?" She slammed her door.

Robert sighed. "That's another thing, Julie…I don't know what to do about Polly and Katie." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "No one in this house gets along with anybody anymore."

Julie put a hand on his shoulder. "Robert, come on, let's talk." She stood up and led him outside. Adjusting to life without the Visitors was proving to be tougher than anyone had thought. 

As Julie and Robert wandered outside to talk, Robin went to find Elizabeth. "Honey, let's talk, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"If anyone approaches you, Elizabeth, that you don't know or who makes you feel uncomfortable in any way, you run away and find me or your grandfather or someone you know. If you can't find us, you find a policeman or someone who might work where you are. Someone you CAN trust, and you stay there until we can get there, okay?"

"Stay away from strangers…yes, Mommy."

"Yes, Elizabeth, that's exactly right. Good girl. If you're on the street, and someone tries to make you get into his or her car, you run the opposite direction that the car is going and you yell 'fire.'"

Elizabeth looked puzzled.

"That way, Elizabeth, you'll attract attention, and you'll get help and can explain what's going on, do you see?"

"Yes, Mommy," Elizabeth nodded.

"Great. Mommy's proud of you, honey."

*******************************************************************************

"But, Boss, I thought we were opening on Christmas Eve," Willie said.

"Well, we were, but we have a few snags, Willie," Elias explained. "New Year's, for sure, though, will be our Grand Opening."

"Snags, Boss?"

"Hang-ups, Willie, problems."

"Oh."

Elias and Willie stood in the middle of what would be the dining room of Elias's soon-to-be-open Club Creole. Elias had high hopes for the place, though he wished his father could be there to see it. Caleb had married and moved to Ohio, and it had been months since Elias had seen him.

"I gotta look over these figures, Willie. I'll be in my office."

"Okay, boss."

Willie added more glasses to the bar and then sat down to read the newspaper. As he read the local section, he did not like what he saw.

"What's the matter, Willie?" Elias had returned.

"Oh, Boss, you scarred me."

"Scared, Willie."

"Oh, right…A man wrote a book about Elizabeth…This seems wrong to me…"

"What's the name of the book?"

"Peace, Preta-na-ma, and the Millennium."

"Yeah…so?"

Willie shook his head. "I am afraid for Elizabeth."

"Relax, Willie…it's just a book. No way Robert is gonna let anybody like that near Elizabeth, right? Now let's figure out a menu for our opening night."

"You're right, Boss." Then a loud crash startled the two. "Boss, it sounds like the ceiling is falling down."

Elias ran to where he thought the sounds came from. "Willie! Part of the ceiling IS falling down! Hell, we won't be open for New Year's…"

*******************************************************************************

"Polly! Katie!" cried Robin. "Do you want to go Christmas shopping with us?"

Katie watched a video in the den, pretending not to hear Robin. Polly, in her room, shouted back, "No thanks!" 

Robin sighed and shook her head. "Elizabeth, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mommy…Mommy?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Can I get a book with my money?"

Robin smiled at her daughter, "Yes, you may."

Elizabeth smiled. "Let's go, Mommy."

"Okay, come on," Robin answered, laughing. Sometimes, time spent with Elizabeth was great; other times, it was like walking on egg shells. Elizabeth could be so loving, so open, but then she could also be so indifferent, so distant. Then again, Robin admitted, she was the same way. Perhaps Elizabeth simply responded to the moods of those around her. That certainly seemed to be the case with her "abilities." When Elizabeth used her "powers," Robin noticed that Elizabeth was "reacting" to the emotions, physical or mental, of others. Her father had mentioned it in passing, and Robin thought he was right.

The two climbed into Robin's car and drove into Los Angeles from the ranch, just outside Mount Wilson. "Are you excited, Elizabeth? About Santa Claus?" asked Robin.

"How can he go all around the world in one day and night? How come he doesn't get tired? And how does he get into houses that don't have chimneys?" 

"Honey, it's magic, that's how. When I was little, my mom would sing Christmas carols. Want to?"

"Okay."

"Jingle bells, jingle bells…"

A car followed close behind…

Arriving at their destination, Robin parked the car, the two got out, and Robin locked the doors. An elderly woman, sobbing loudly, stopped just in front of them. 

"Ma'am, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's just these spells…what I'd give to be your age again…(sob)…I seem to have misplaced my car…"

Robin patted the older lady on the shoulder. "Oh, it's okay. We'll help you find it, won't we, Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth…such a beautiful name…"

Elizabeth did not like this woman, but she did not want to say anything.

"What kind of car do you have? Do you remember when you walked into the mall, what store you went into first?"

"And what a beautiful child…so like an angel…"

At this point, Robin was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She grabbed Elizabeth by the hand. "Ma'am, let's go inside, and find a security guard, and he'll help us, okay?"

"Oh, it's the holidays, you know. Mall security guards are so busy…(sob)…I think it's over here…Walk with me."

"No, I'm meeting my husband, and we're already late, ma'am…" lied Robin. She just wanted to get away from this woman. 

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, come on Elizabeth…" Robin, now clutching Elizabeth's upper arm, walked off.

The woman called back, "Preta-na-ma, dear."

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, and looked back at the woman. "Preta-na-ma."

"No!" Robin yelled. "Come on, Elizabeth!" Robin looked around for help, but saw no one. 

Suddenly, a black van followed by a black Sedan pulled up beside them. The van provided cover for what happened next. Two men jumped out and put cloth over Robin's mouth. When she breathed, she breathed in chloroform, and an unconscious Robin went limp in the her kidnapper's arms. Elizabeth put up no resistance and was afraid to use her powers, fearing for her mother's life. Thus, Robin and Elizabeth were herded into the Sedan, and there was no one to hear the struggle. The "elderly" woman got into the van and took off her disguise. It was Lorraine! Both vehicles drove off. Their destination: the home/retreat of Dr. Malcolm Heyward.

Malcolm waited for them…so did the others. Everything was in place. 

The cars pulled up. Lorraine got out of the van. "It is done, Logos*."

"You have done well, my child. Preta-na-ma."

"Preta-na-ma."

*******************************************************************************

"Polly, are you sure they left then and not later?" Robert asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'm positive. They have been gone a LONG time."

"Okay, uh…I'll call around, and see if they stopped off anywhere."

At this point, Robert was not worried. He figured Robin and Elizabeth had stopped by Julie's or perhaps Robin took Elizabeth to visit Willie. And so he sat down in the kitchen and started making calls. No one had seen or heard from Robin all day. Needless to say, Robert became very concerned.

"Julie, I'm really worried."

"Me too, Robert. I did some research today on Dr. Malcolm Heyward. Robert, I found some very disturbing things."

"What, Julie?"

"Well, Dr. Heyward broke from the Adventist Church in the late seventies. Oh, he was a Millerite Adventist, by the way."

"Meaning?"

"Let me explain. Adventists prepare for the advent of Christ. Adventistm began with William Miller, born in 1782, Revolutionary War soldier. He studied the Bible intensely, and converted to Christianity. He wanted to tell the story of the Bible so it was accessible to ordinary people, like himself. In 1818, he claimed to have received visions from God. These visions told him that the advent would occur in 1843. Miller began preaching in 1831, attracting thousands and thousands of people, called Millerites. When Jesus failed to return, Miller simply changed the date. This time, he said Jesus would appear on October 22, 1844. You have to understand the profound impact this had. People got up on rooftops, met in churches, eager to meet Jesus. Many closed businesses, stopped their harvests, and did other things to prepare for what they considered the most important day in the history of the world. When Jesus did not return, there was much confusion. They even called it the Great Disappointment."

"Go on."

"Other Adventist followers have claimed to have visions and several have mentioned dates of their own. Each vision failed to produce the advent. In the late seventies, apparently, Heyward claimed to have his own visions. I can't tell for sure what he saw, but it was so radical that church officials asked him to leave, and he did. But he took many with him. One article guessed that Heyward saw the arrival of the Visitors, but that's unsubstantiated, Robert."

"So what's he been doing since he left?"

"Going around the country, even to foreign countries, preaching, acquiring followers and funds. He has a compound near an old mission in Pasadena. Robert, there's something you should know…"

"Tell me, Julie…"

"Heyward says the Second Coming will occur before January 1, 1984...and…that he and his followers will do anything to make that happen…anything…They apparently think they can get Jesus' attention."

"Julie, I'm going to the police."

"Robert, the police are not going to do a thing right now. It's only been a few hours. And we have no idea where they went. Maybe Robin has car trouble and you'll hear from her soon."

"And if I don't?"

"Robert," Julie began, "I'm worried, too, but we're going to have to wait until the morning. Then I'll go to the police with you, okay?"

"What if tomorrow's too late?"

*******************************************************************************

Robin slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Disorientation overwhelmed her. For a moment, she had no idea who she was, let alone WHERE she was. Robin began to gag, but nothing came up. She tasted something vile at the back of her throat, and suddenly the memories flooded back…

"Elizabeth!! Oh my God!!"

She was in some kind of room…a prisoner again…No, it wasn't the same. There were no windows, no light. Robin felt around in the dark, seeking a door or something, anything. When her hand found a doorknob, she twisted it, but the door was locked. With her fists, Robin banged on the door.

"Help me! Please! Somebody help me! Elizabeth!!"

Elizabeth could not hear her mother with her ears, but she heard her with her mind. She knew her mother was distressed; however, the Star Child was frightened. She did not understand what was going on around her. 

A lady touched her. "Please, I have cancer…please heal me…"

A man pulled a lock of hair and put it in a Kleenex. Another touched her hands and went prostrate before her, and began speaking a strange language. Elizabeth noticed Lorraine standing to the side with the tall man who seemed to be their leader. Elizabeth broke away and walked toward Lorraine. "Where is my mommy?"

"Preta-na-ma, Elizabeth," the man greeted, "Jesus is your mother, and he is all around. Jesus is your father also. We are His children."

Lorraine nodded, "Praise be."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

The man nodded, "Take her."

Lorraine took the Star Child by the hand and led her to the small bathroom. Lorraine did not leave Elizabeth; instead, she stayed. Elizabeth hurried to undo her overalls. 

"Here," Lorraine began, "pee in this, Elizabeth."

It was a cup. Elizabeth did as she was told and handed the cup back to Lorraine.

"Good girl." She smiled, and Elizabeth tried to smile back at her. Lorraine left Elizabeth, who was buttoning her overalls. A moment later, Elizabeth heard the sound of jubilation.

"God is good. Praise be! Jesus, save me!…I'm cured! I'm cured!"

Elizabeth heard that strange language again, and shouting. Then, the door opened, and Lorraine appeared, motioning for Elizabeth to exit.

People stood before her, lots and lots of people. Elizabeth looked at them, while they stared back at her with huge eyes, adoring eyes, worshiping eyes. In one motion, they bowed before her. "Preta-na-ma. Elizabeth is good. Praise be! Elizabeth, save us!"

The man approached, and put a heavy hand onto her shoulder. "Elizabeth, meet your people…the Preta-na-ma People…" He smiled.

******************************************************************************

Tears had streaked down Robin's face, smearing her makeup. Hours before, she had ceased her banging. Her fists were raw and red and bruised. She simply had no strength left. 'So thirsty.' Because of the lack of light, she had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been two hours or two days. To top it off, she began experiencing flashbacks to her captivity on Diana's ship. She remembered things she'd much rather forget.

Just then, a key turned in the lock, and light shone through the darkness, blinding Robin momentarily, as the door slowly opened. Robin made out the features of Lorraine's face. 

"Lorraine," Robin sat up, "where is Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is fine, perfect even."

Robin spat out the next words, "How COULD you?! How could you DO this to MY daughter?!"

"Oh, but she isn't your daughter anymore…She is the daughter of Christ. You have no control and no say over her anymore, Robin. You should get used to that soon. It will make life much, much easier for you, dear."

Robin shouted, "I want my daughter! You're crazy! Damn crazy!"

Lorraine laughed, "Crazy? Me? No, I don't think so. I'm not the one who is guilty of committing murder, Robin, or have you forgotten?"

"Shut up, you bitch!"

"Ah, I see, you don't want to be reminded of a time when YOU were a little crazy, eh?"

"WHERE…IS…MY…DAUGHTER?!"

Lorraine's eyes developed a faraway look in them. "She's working miracles, Robin. Surely you don't object to that. Surely you won't stand in the way of Elizabeth's destiny."

"Oh my God," Robin responded, fresh tears in her eyes. "What are you doing to my baby?"

"Now, now, Robin, let's go back…She's not your baby. You need to keep up."

Robin closed her eyes. She had to think. She had to do something. Lorraine had the upper hand in this game. If this continued, Robin would never escape and she'd never get her daughter back. 'Think, Robin, think…'

Robin swallowed hard. "Lorraine, I'll do what you say, but I'd like an explanation. Does that sound fair?"

Lorraine thought for a moment… "What kind of an explanation?"

"I'd like to know how you got here, how you became involved in this, and where Elizabeth fits in. That's all, Lorraine. I promise you."

"Well," Lorraine began, "I think that's okay." She nodded her assent. 

"Start at the beginning, or when you first became acquainted with Heyward and where he got the idea of preta-na-ma."

"Well, after Diana left, I tried to become what I thought a human should be. For a time, I denounced my Sirian heritage," she explained. "But then, I looked around and saw how it wouldn't matter how much I assimilated. I'd always be a Visitor. This was a turning point. It hurt, Robin. I had a job, at a newspaper. I loved it and my apartment…my new life…But then my co-workers noticed a few things and added them up and knew my secret. I was not one of them, no matter how hard I tried. I was a lizard. At first, it was harmless. My car was keyed. I'd get a letter or two. Then, my tires were slashed. Painted on one side of my car was "Die lizard" and the Sirian symbol… One night, I stayed late to finish a story. I got to my car and drove out of the parking garage. I never knew a car followed behind me. They didn't attack me until I was unlocking my door. They hit me, called me names…ripped at my skin…violated my body. The Lorraine you knew, Robin, died that day. She is no more."

"Go on."

"I had to quit my job, I lost the apartment…" She laughed. "I had nowhere to go. Who would I turn to? Martin? Willie" She laughed again and shook her head. "No…no…I was tossed out onto the street with nothing. I ate rats, mice, and I survived. After living for a month on the street, a woman came by and invited me to a neighborhood meeting. At this point, I was starved for companionship. They gave me water, and I ate some raw vegetables and really felt welcome. There, I met a man named David, a young human man, intelligent, intense, and so very devoted. When I told him I was Sirian, he accepted me, and I fell in love with him. He was very involved with the Bible, and would read to me. I told him about Elizabeth, and he was amazed…" Her eyes were glazed.

"And then what, Lorraine?"

"And then David introduced me to Malcolm Heyward…He took me under his wing and became like a father to me. Malcolm really cares, Robin, about everyone, human and Sirian. He understands there is more to life than this universe. He even told me our species were made by the same God. I listened to him preach at his mission. He is so amazing, Robin. With his gaze, he pulls you in, and he won't let you go. I look into his eyes, and I see that he knows me, everything about me, what I've done, what I'll do, and he accepts me, despite my faults. It's so uplifting, so freeing, Robin, that you can't imagine! Other Sirians joined his flock, and he tends to us like the shepherd he is…You see, Robin, Zonism is just a form of Christianity. It's the same God, and he taught me that. He taught us ALL that, Robin! He is an archangel! Jesus sends Malcolm visions. Malcolm knew, years ago, that my people would come. He kept it to himself, yes, because he knew the path to the Millennium would result. He knew that ultimately Sirians and humans were related. You see, Robin, the only final peace, a lasting preta-na-ma, will be is when humans and Sirians are together. That time is NOW. NOW! It's time to rejoice, Robin, for Elizabeth is the key! She can bring Jesus to us! She can help institute the Kingdom of God, the Millennium, Robin! It is Elizabeth! Jesus needs her! We need her! Thank you for her, Robin!" Lorraine was moving all over the room during her speech, while Robin cried silently, her shoulders shaking. 

"Oh my God, Lorraine!" shouted Robin. "Can't you SEE?! He's hypnotized you! This is a cult! A fucking cult!"

"No, Robin, you have it all wrong, you poor thing…"

"Please! Let me have my daughter!"

"Robin, she isn't your daughter anymore."

"She's just a little girl! She's just a little girl. Just a little girl…" Robin sank down onto her knees. "A little girl…"

Lorraine shook her head and exited the room.

*******************************************************************************

A strange woman brushed Elizabeth's hair. Elizabeth liked her. She was an older lady and she smelled nice. "There you go, dear."

Elizabeth frowned. 

"What's the matter, dear?"

"It's Christmas Eve, right?"

"Why, yes, it surely is."

"I miss my mommy, and my grandpa, and even my aunts…and Willie…and my bear. I wanna go home…" For the first time since her twin died, Elizabeth cried. 

The woman wanted to cry, too. She had been all for this, until she saw what impact it had on this little girl. It wasn't right. She was beginning to see through the bull. This little girl could not cure people, or not that she had seen. The others believed they were cured, and sometimes the mind worked in mysterious ways. Just because they BELIEVED it, their bodies exhibited outward signs of being well, and so they claimed they were. They claimed this child had healed them. This child, who was hurting, did not deserve this. A thought formed in her mind…She'd have to be quiet and quick and wait until everyone was asleep. In the meantime, she hugged Elizabeth to her.

"Silent night, holy night…"

*******************************************************************************

Robin was dreaming. Something chased her…It was Brian…He caught her and tried to suffocate her by squeezing her body…

Then, his face changed, and it was Elizabeth…

Robin woke to find her daughter hugging her tightly. Robin gasped, "Elizabeth!"

"Sshh," a woman's voice warned. "We have to be quiet." 

"Elizabeth, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend, and I'm here to get you out of here."

"Thank you."

"We have to hurry." Quietly, she led Robin and Elizabeth through the basement of the guest house, where Robin had been, up into the main area and outside. As soon as their feet touched the grass, an alarm sounded. Robin looked back to see lights being turned on and shouting. "Run!"

They ran into the night, until the woman found her truck. Robin heard voices and footsteps sounding nearer and nearer. "Get in!" She started the vehicle, as Robin and Elizabeth piled in. They drove away just as several people advanced on them. "Buckle up," the woman ordered. "I've got to run through a gate." Robin made sure Elizabeth was secure and then buckled her own belt. She closed her eyes, as the woman busted the gate. 

"Thank you," Robin said.

"Merry Christmas," the woman responded.

Robin smiled and reached over and hugged her daughter. "Merry Christmas, honey."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy."

"Where to, by the way?"

"My father's ranch…just outside Mount Wilson."

*******************************************************************************

The police had been no help, and Robert was exhausted. Yet he dared not sleep. It was now around 2 a.m. on December 25. Some Christmas this turned out to be…

Then, he saw a pair of headlights as a truck pulled up outside. He dared not hope, but opened the front door and went outside anyway.

Elizabeth got out first and ran to her grandfather. "Grandpa!"

"Oh! Elizabeth! Robin!" Their reunion was sweet indeed.

They didn't even notice that the woman, their own angel, had gone…

*******************************************************************************

"Dad, this is the place…isn't it, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Robert, Robin, and Elizabeth accompanied the police to the mission compound occupied hours before by the Preta-na-ma People, led by Dr. Malcolm Heyward, but it was now deserted.

"Yeah, they were here," the Chief said. "We see evidence that many people recently occupied this place and left in a real big hurry." He shook his head. "Don't know where they went, though…You rest easy, though, they're long gone…Now go and have Christmas dinner with your family.

"Yes, Chief, thank you," Robert replied. 

"We have several of their descriptions, Dr. Maxwell, if they appear again, we'll get 'em."

Robert was not convinced but said nothing.

"Merry Christmas to you, little lady," the Chief said to Elizabeth.

She smiled up at him, "Preta-na-ma…"

The End

*Logos--God's first creation, known as the archangel Michael before his incarnation, and higher in the order of creation than archangel Lucifer.

For further reading:

See Paul K. Conkin, American Originals: Homemade Varieties of Christianity (Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1997).

For more info on Jesus as mother, see Caroline Walker Bynum, Jesus as Mother.


End file.
